Blanquillos
by Core chocolate
Summary: Porque si había algo de lo que podían vanagloriarse era que tenían los suficientes... para cumplir esa o cualquier misión que les encomendaran.


Por **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Blanquillos<strong>

Era una linda mañana: los pajarillos cantaban felizmente; el sol daba luz y calor a todos los bellos seres de la creación, incluyendo a los titanes que rondaban fuera de las murallas y que nada tenían de bellos; los soldados de la Tropa de Exploración iniciaban sus labores diarias; cierto cabo caminaba tranquilamente por los fríos pasillos de piedra del nuevo cuartel, pensando en métodos de adiestramiento para los nuevos integrantes de la Legión, en específico, en la limpieza del enorme castillo, cuando...

- Hey, Levi - Hanji se oyó a lo lejos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - él se quejó más para sí que para que ella lo oyera y apresuró el paso.

- Caminas muy rápido - Hanji dijo una vez que llegó hasta donde él estaba.

- Quería escaparme de ti - contestó.

- Jajajaja... No disimulas nada, ni siquiera por cortesía - soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

- No tengo por qué hacerlo - ambos caminaban hombro con hombro, por así decirlo.

- ¿Podrías detenerte un momento?

- No.

- Alto - la castaña se paró frente a él.

- Tch, ¿qué quieres? - se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y ese genio?... Concédeme un deseo - bromeó.

- Pero estoy de excelente humor, ¿no lo ves? - dijo con su habitual tono seco.

- Jajajaja... Sí, claro.

- Habla ya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer - se estaba desesperando.

- Está bien, no te enojes - movió ambos puños al frente. - Bueno, puesto que la Tropa ya se ha asentado en el nuevo cuartel, que de nuevo no tiene nada, porque, en serio, que castillo tan vetusto es este, si no fuera porque tu escuadrón y tú lo limpiaron antes... Jajajajajaja... Creo que en este caso fue de utilidad esa obsesión tuya por el orden y la limpieza... - Hanji no vio que Levi había empezado a caminar de nuevo, mientras ella seguía hablando.

- Espera... - cuando ella volteó, él ya se había alejado otra vez. - Levi, detente, por favor - lo llamó sin resultado alguno. - ¡Leeeevi! - gritó al ver que su compañero no le hacía caso.

- Cierra la puta boca - él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. La veía molesto, si esa ligera arruga a la altura de sus cejas podía interpretarse como señal de enojo.

- Lo logré - pensó la mujer y corrió hasta alcanzarlo. - ¿Por qué eres tan grosero?

- ¿Por qué no te callas nunca?

- Ya, ya - volvió a poner los puños al frente, pero esta vez los agitó levemente.

- Habla - ordenó serio.

- Tranquilo...

- Dilo ya.

- Quería comunicarte el nuevo proyecto de la Legión.

- ¿Qué proyecto?

- Una grandiosa idea que se me ocurrió - en su rostro se mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- Supongo que el idiota de Erwin te dio permiso.

- Sip, hasta aceptó participar - afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué locura que tenga que ver con titanes maquinaste ahora?

- No tiene que ver con titanes, sino con esto - abrió sus puños, mostrando unos blancos...

- ¿Huevos? - había bajado la mirada extrañado a las manos de Hanji. - ¿Dejaremos de atacar titanes para dedicarnos a la avicultura? ¿O es una nueva arma en contra de esos asquerosos monstruos? - levantó la vista hacia ella.

- No y no - respondió conteniendo la risa ante el gesto del soldado, que había levantado una ceja en señal de interrogación. - Pero no estaría mal, ya que lo mencionas... Usar huevos podridos como arma... Creo que la siguiente vez que capturemos un titán, experimentaré con su sentido del olfato... - había cambiado su actitud a una pensativa.

- Al grano, Hanji - demandó al notar que la mujer volvía a distraerse y, antes de que comenzara a divagar sobre sus estúpidos titanes, prefirió seguir con lo que sea que hubiera pensado hacer con los huevos.

- ¿Eh?... Ah, sí. Es una forma de darle la bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas.

- ¿Lanzándoles huevos?

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

- ¿Los pondrás a cocinar? - la pregunta salió de sus labios sin querer, pues lo que deseaba más que nada era largarse.

- No, algo más sencillo... Cuidarán los huevos - sonrió triunfante.

- Mmmm... ¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme?

- Y tú también lo harás - añadió socarrona.

- Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que andar en un establo cuidando sucias gallinas.

- Las gallinas no viven en establos.

- Como sea.

- No entiendes. Lo que los chicos harán es cuidar cada uno de un huevo durante un par de semanas, como si fuera un ser humano más. Esto les enseñará a ser responsables de la vida de otros, sobre todo, en el campo de batalla.

- No creo que sea necesario, esos mocosos ya saben lo que es lidiar con la vida propia y de otros en una batalla.

- Precisamente por lo que vivieron en Trost quiero que hagan esto. Es una forma amable de que se habitúen a la realidad de pertenecer a la Legión, además de que se relajaran después de los entrenamientos y pensaran en otras cosas, antes de la nueva misión.

- En otras palabras, a falta de muñecas, jugarán con los huevos.

- No es un juego, es algo muy importante.

- Tch.

- Y también los líderes de escuadrón participarán - dijo buscando molestarlo.

- En ese caso, ¿por qué no toda la Legión? - contestó con sarcasmo.

- Porque serían demasiados huevos, no tenemos una granja. Los líderes de escuadrón lo harán para dar el ejemplo.

- No me cuentes en esa estupidez tuya - se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- Tienes que hacerlo, es una orden de Erwin. Además, aquí traigo tu huevito - levantó su mano izquierda mostrando un huevo con una carita dibujada.

- ¿Qué es eso? - él giró la cabeza.

- No sé cómo quieras llamarlo, pero ¿acaso no se ve lindo?

- ¿Qué demonios? - dijo al observar que la carita del huevo tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Le pedí a Moblit que dibujara caritas en algunos de los huevos: el tuyo, el de Erwin, el de Mike, el mío... El diseño del tuyo fue idea mía, bueno, todos... ¿No te gusta? - preguntó con una inocencia bien fingida.

- No.

- Oh, pero ve el mío. Mira - alzó su otra mano. - Es adorable, ¿o no? ¿No te parece conocida esa cara?

- No.

- ¿Recuerdas al primer titán que atrapamos? Siempre le he pedido a Moblit que haga bocetos de todos los sujetos de experimentación, afortunadamente aún conservaba los de ese primer titán. Este era su rostro, se parece mucho, ¿no es verdad?

- Tch... - chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, pero no pudo negar que los trazos en ese huevo tenían una semejanza enorme con el rostro de un titán.

- Moblit es genial... Y también Tito.

- ¿Tito?

- Sip, ese era el nombre de ese titán. Y ahora mi huevito se llamará igual... ¿O debería llamarlo Teodoro?

- Estás loca - le dijo y se dio media vuelta.

- Espera, Levi. Olvidas tu huevo - adelantó la mano izquierda.

- Ya tengo dos - dijo y se alejó de ahí.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? - preguntó confundida. - Padre desconsiderado - vio dar vuelta en la esquina del pasillo al soldado, luego se dirigió al huevo. - Me quedaría contigo, pequeñín, pero tengo que cuidar de tu hermano Tito. Sólo espero que no heredes el mal carácter de tu padre, aunque ya te pareces mucho a él. Sólo hay que ver tu textura tan blanca y tersa, tu tamaño tan menudo y esos ojitos tan bonitos que te puso Moblit - comentó con ternura.

... ... ...

Ése hubiera sido un día como tantos para el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad desde que se habían mudado al castillo, si no hubiera sido por las idioteces de la loca cuatro ojos y... No, después de todo, sí había sido un día como tantos otros, pues Hanji salía a diario con sus tonterías. Lo único que le había sorprendido, no demasiado, pues nunca esperaba demasiado de nadie, más que lo exigido para ser un excelente soldado, había sido el poco aguante de los reclutas en el entrenamiento; tomando en cuenta que Keith Shadis había sido instructor en la academia, ¿acaso no deberían estar acostumbrados al trabajo duro?

- Se han relajado mucho, esos mocosos - se quejó el hombre de ojos grises al entrar a su habitación al final del largo día. - Mañana les pondré un entrenamiento más intenso.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó, arreglando los pliegues, en el respaldo de la silla, que se encontraba frente a un escritorio. Iba a sentarse en la silla, para quitarse las botas, cuando notó algo sobre su cama. Se acercó y vio... un huevo, el maldito huevo que Hanji había intentado darle, junto con una nota. Tomó el papel y lo desdobló:

_Mi querido y refunfuñón heichou, no he conocido a nadie tan inconsciente e irresponsable como tú al abandonar _

_una pobre criaturita indefensa como lo es Pánfilo - al ver tu falta de interés, decidí ponerle un nombre, ¿te gusta? -, _

_por eso lo dejo en tu habitación, para que aceptes tu obligación y te encargues de él._

_Y más te vale no romperlo, porque no es reemplazable. Para evitar falsificaciones, firme cada huevo con una tinta _

_indeleble de mi invención, ni siquiera el mejor de los productos de limpieza que puedas imaginar la borraría. _

_Sin más, me despido de ti y del chiquitín. Cuídalo mucho._

_Hanji Zoe_

_P.D. La carita fue pintada con la misma tinta indeleble._

Levi arrugó el papel y lo hizo bola, para arrojarlo al bote de basura que se hallaba a un lado del escritorio. Podía oír con claridad en su mente las risotadas que la imbécil cuatro ojos debió soltar al escribir esa maldita nota.

- Tch. Si piensa que voy a seguir su tonto juego, está equivocada - tomó el producto gallináceo para echarlo también a la basura, pero desistió, porque podría romperse y apestar todo, así que con cuidado lo guardó en un cajón del escritorio.

... ... ...

Velar por un huevo no debería ser difícil, ¿o no? Sólo había que mantenerlo fuera de lugares peligrosos, como la orilla de una mesa; o la silla de tu compañero; o la cocina del cuartel, donde fácilmente puede ser confundido como parte de la cena; o la almohada en que todas las noches posas la cabeza después de un día de arduo entrenamiento; o una de las bolsas de la chaqueta de tu uniforme. Nada complicado... ¿o no? Sin embargo, a pesar de la sencillez que significara tal tarea, hubo lamentables bajas entre los huevos de los integrantes de la Tropa de Exploración.

El primero en morir fue el huevo de Erwin Smith. Se trató de una muerte accidental, pero no por ello menos dramática. Fue el primer día oficial del proyecto; Erwin había recibido su correspondiente "pupilo" de manos de Hanji. No había habido problema al principio, porque fue por la noche, así que lo colocó en un lugar seguro de su escritorio y partió a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente, cuando regresó a su oficina, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado una reunión muy importante con algunos de los miembros de la Estacionaria para discutir la salida de la Legión por la puerta de Karanese en la próxima expedición. Tomó los papeles que necesitaba de unas carpetas en su escritorio y salió a paso rápido, no corriendo, pues un comandante nunca debía correr, no sin antes guardar el huevo en la bolsa superior derecha de su chaqueta, preguntándose por qué Hanji le había dibujado unas cejas tan prominentes, porque él no tenía cejas grandes, ¿o sí? Por tal razón decidió llevarse el huevo consigo para después hablar con la mujer sobre eso... Grave error.

- Smith, que bueno que te encuentro - se trataba de Pixis, que caminaba tranquilamente hacia él.

- Señor - saludó con cortesía.

- Quería hablar contigo antes de la reunión - dijo y sin darle tiempo a su interlocutor de reaccionar, se acercó hasta él y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. - Grandiosa estrategia la tuya para proteger a ese chico titán de la Policía Militar.

- No... - a pesar de sus buenos reflejos, Erwin no pudo evitar el apretón del viejo, que, por cierto, tenía un fuerte olor a licor. - El huevo... - murmuró sintiendo cómo se estrellaba la cáscara y mojaba su ropa, traspasándola y ocasionándole un escalofrío en el pecho.

- ¿Qué? - el hombre calvo se separó.

- Nada - el rubio había agachado la cabeza, lamentándose.

- Oh, vaya, algo escurre de tu ropa - Pixis señaló con una inocencia de ebrio empedernido.

- Sí - Smith dijo y una mirada de decepción se instaló en sus claros ojos azules. - El huevo...

- ¿El huevo? - el viejo repitió confundido.

... ... ...

La siguientes víctimas no fueron menos infortunadas: una de ellas falleció por el bienestar de su dueña, la otra, por un descuido de su custodio.

Connie Springer, ese chico juguetón y escandaloso, había decidido cargar consigo en todo momento, a excepción de las horas de práctica, el huevo que se le había confiado. Mala idea. Esa noche, como todas las noches, llegó al comedor cansado y muy hambriento; llevaba su pequeño compañero en la chaqueta, evitando cualquier acercamiento peligroso de los demás reclutas. Una vez que tomó su charola con comida, caminó feliz hasta una de las mesas, en donde ya se encontraban sus camaradas. Se sentó, sacó el huevo de la bolsa y ojeó la superficie en busca de un lugar adecuado para ponerlo, pues no era seguro tenerlo en su ropa, podría romperlo en algún momento al acercarse tanto a la orilla de la mesa. Desgraciadamente no encontró espacio, por lo que lo colocó en el asiento junto al suyo, pensando que si alguien decidiera sentarse en esa silla, lo quitaría de inmediato. Tan absorto se hallaba comiendo, o devorando, su parca cena, que no advirtió que alguien se dejaba caer a su lado.

- ¿Qué diablos... - Jean dijo al sentir su trasero mojado.

- Kirshtein... ¿Qué... ¿Qué acabas de hacer? - Connie se levantó de un salto. - Aplastaste mi huevo - dijo y tomó al chico más alto de las solapas de la chaqueta.

- Imbécil, ¿por qué lo dejas en la única silla libre? - Jean se puso de pie con el trasero escurriéndole clara y yema mezcladas.

- Sólo tú no te fijarías en donde te sientas - dijo bastante enfadado el chico calvo.

- No tengo que hacerlo, las sillas son para sentarse - se había soltado de las manos del otro muchacho.

- Pero mira lo que hiciste, grandísimo idiota - señalaba el pantalón de Jean y el asiento alternadamente.

...

- Y eso fue lo que pasó - terminó de decir Connie con unas enormes lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Tanto él como Jean se encontraban en la oficina de Hanji, quien los escuchaba atentamente, sentada a un lado de su escritorio.

- No fue mi culpa - Jean se excusó con fastidio.

- Sí lo fue - Connie se defendió.

- No tendrías que haber dejado ese huevo en la silla, idiota - el más alto reclamó.

- ¿Entonces dónde? Las sillas son para poner los hue...

- ¡Pero no esa clase!, estúpido - lo interrumpió Jean.

- Basta los dos - Hanji se levantó de su silla y dio unos pasos al frente, hasta donde estaban parados ambos chicos. - Fue un accidente - se dirigió amablemente a ambos, - y ya no podemos hacer nada.

- Sí... - murmuró Connie.

- Y soldado Kirshtein, ¿por qué no se ha cambiado el uniforme? - Hanji volteó hacia él y le preguntó sonriente.

- Perdón, es que este tonto me jaló hasta acá y no me dio tiempo de nada.

- Puede irse y hacerlo - la mujer ordenó.

- Sí, señora - el muchacho hizo el saludo militar y se dio media vuelta para retirarse. - Y Connie... disculpa - soltó más por compromiso que por sentirlo de verdad.

- Sí - contestó el otro chico.

- Sí, disculpa por ser el blanco de tus estupideces... - Jean se retiró de la habitación refunfuñando en voz baja. - Como si no tuviera suficiente con aguantar... - y cerró la puerta.

- Jajajaja... - la mujer rió. - Son unos chicos muy divertidos - dijo y volvió la vista al otro recluta. - ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó preocupada al notar que el muchacho tenía la cabeza baja y los puños apretados.

- Nada... - apenas pudo decir.

- Oh, entiendo... Puedes llorar, si quieres - se paró a su lado y puso una mano comprensiva en el hombro del chico. - Desahógate, no se lo diré a nadie.

- No es necesario... - moqueó. - ... Bua... - las lágrimas empezaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos. - Fue mi error... - decía entre sollozos. - No lo cuide como debía...

- Ya, ya. Todo estará bien - Hanji le daba suaves palmaditas en el hombro, mientras el chiquillo seguía llorando.

- No... fui un descuidado... - había llevado ambas manos a su rostro, cubriéndose los ojos.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron el llanto del chico, que inmediatamente se limpió los ojos y se enderezó. Hanji volteó hacia la puerta, preguntándose si alguien más habría sufrido un desafortunado contratiempo con su huevo.

- Adelante - dijo.

- Bu... buenas noches - una cabeza castaña se asomó. - ¿Puedo entrar? - la chica dijo con timidez.

- Claro - Hanji sonrió. - ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte... Eh... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Sasha Braus, señora - hizo el saludo militar.

- ¿Sasha? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Connie volteó.

- Connie - curvó la boca hacia abajo, triste. - Me enteré de lo que le pasó a tu huevo y... y... - no supo qué más decir.

- ¿Estás aquí para darme apoyo moral? - el chico dijo.

- Sí, pero... también quiero... - las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos. - Yo...

- ¿Sasha? - Connie se acercó a ella y la tomó de ambos hombros. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que yo... yo... ¡Ahhh...! - lanzó un grito desesperado. - Yo hice algo horrible - gimoteó.

- Tranquila - Hanji intervino. - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Yo... yo... - las lágrimas seguían brotando, mojando su ropa. - Yo... tenía mucha hambre... y... y... ¡Ahhh...! - otro grito.

- Tranquila. Ven, siéntate acá - la mayor la jaló hasta la silla donde ella había estado antes. - ¿Quieres agua?

- Sí - Sasha continuaba llorando.

- Connie, ¿cierto?, - el muchacho asintió. - Sírveme un poco de agua de esa jarra - señaló una mesita junto a la puerta, en donde había una jarra y un par de vasos de cristal. Connie se apresuró y llevó el vaso hasta las manos de su compañera, que se bebió todo el contenido de un trago.

- ¿Mejor? - Hanji preguntó.

- Creo - la muchacha respondió entre gemidos.

- Bien, ahora respira y cuéntanos qué sucedió.

- Bueno - Sasha inhaló y exhaló, - ya sabe que los entrenamientos son muy pesados. Todos terminamos muy cansados y... hambrientos. Pero hoy... hoy Levi- heichou nos entrenó... Nos tuvo corriendo toda la tarde y no pudimos ir a comer...

- Es verdad - Connie apoyó.

- Sí... Yo... yo tenía mucha hambre, no creía resistir hasta la cena - Sasha abrazó su estómago. - Por eso... por eso... tomé... yo tomé... ¡Ahhh...! - un nuevo gemido.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Hanji estaba intrigada.

- Yo... yo... me comí... ¡el huevo! ¡Me comí el huevo que debía proteger! - el llanto de la muchacha se intensificó.

- ¿Qué? - Zoe preguntó extrañada.

- ¡Soy una caníbal! ¡Soy una mala madre! Bua...

- Yo también fui un mal padre... Bua... - Connie soltó a llorar. - Un mal padre...

- ¡Connie! - la muchacha se levantó y caminó hasta su compañero, que respondió abrazándola.

- ¡Sasha! - ambos lloraban ruidosamente. - ¡Somos unos malos padres!

- ¡Ahhh...! ¡Los peores, Connie!

- ¿Qué? - Hanji se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué decir o hacer. De lo único que estaba segura era de que Levi se extralimitaba con esos muchachos, la prueba estaba en que había orillado a esa pobre niña al canibalismo.

... ... ...

Al día siguiente sucedió otro hecho lamentable, por partida doble. Fue temprano, en la mañana, después del frugal desayuno de la tropa.

Ese día tocaba entrenamiento teórico y práctica de equitación, si es que al cabo Levi no se le ocurría extenuarlos con agotadores ejercicios por la tarde. Los chicos dejaron el comedor animados y se dirigieron a la sala de capacitación. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos se vio corriendo por los pasillos a uno de los reclutas; era un muchacho alto y de cabello negro, que tenía prisa por regresar al comedor. Fue una ventaja que ningún oficial se encontrara por ahí en esos momentos, pues lo habría sancionado por correr en los pasillos y, sobre todo, por llegar tarde al adiestramiento. Abrió la puerta de una patada y entró al salón, sin dudarlo caminó hasta la mesa en donde había comido unos minutos atrás y empezó a buscar algo.

- No están aquí... - dijo y se agachó para revisar en el suelo, por si acaso se hubieran caído. - No... - estaba tan concentrado viendo bajo la mesa que no reparó en que alguien se había parado a un lado y lo miraba con una creciente curiosidad.

- ¿Se le perdió algo, soldado?

- ¿Qué? - se incorporó rápidamente, recibiendo un fuerte porrazo en la cabeza con la orilla de la mesa al no fijarse que estaba muy cerca. - Auch - se sobó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, yo... - el chico llevó la mirada hasta el hombre, uno de los soldados veteranos. - Disculpe...

- ¿No deberías estar ya en capacitación?

- Sí, pero olvidé algo - el chico dijo tímidamente.

- Hoy yo soy el encargado del comedor y la cocina, quizá pueda ayudarte. Dime.

- Eh... Unos huevos - susurró apenado.

- ¿Qué cosa? - el hombre se inclinó un poco.

- Verá, mi compañero y yo olvidamos unos huevos aquí.

- ¿Unos huevos? - dijo confundido.

- Sí, es un proyecto de Hanji- san - el chico explicó.

- Unos huevos... Espera - puso una mano al frente del rostro del muchacho. - ¡Carl! - gritó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lenny? - un hombre de mediana edad salió de la cocina, limpiándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba.

- Oye, ¿encontraron unos huevos en esta mesa al final del desayuno?

- ¿Unos huevos? Mmmm... No sé, deja ver con los demás - volvió a entrar a la cocina. - Muchachos, ¿encontraron unos huevos en el comedor? - se oyó que el hombre decía a alguien en el interior.

- En un momento saldrá, no te preocupes - dijo el veterano al muchacho, pero después de unos minutos vociferó al ver que su compañero tardaba demasiado - ¡Carl! ¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué tardas?

- Ya voy, hombre - nuevamente salió.

- ¿Y?

- Sí hallaron esos huevos, pero como creyeron que alguien los había hurtado de la alacena, los usaron.

- ¿Usaron? - el chico pasó saliva preocupado.

- Sí, en la masa del pan para la cena - el hombre se encogió de hombros.

- Pe... pero tenían una marca - dijo el recluta.

- Ni modo, muchacho, ya no existen - se excusó el primer soldado.

- Técnicamente todavía existen, Lenny, en la masa - el otro soldado corrigió. - Desaparecerán hasta que alguien coma ese pan... y lo deseche... en el baño, pero, aun así, existirán... como mierda.

...

- ¿Los tienes?

- No - el muchacho, cabizbajo, llegó hasta donde estaba su rubio compañero. - Serán parte de la cena de hoy.

- ¿Qué?

- El pan para la cena - aclaró.

- Rayos...

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos, Reiner?

- ¿Qué más? Continuar.

- Esto es como lo de Trost, no pudimos completar la mis...

- No lo digas, Berthold - puso una mano sobre la boca del muchacho. - Sin importar cuáles sean las circunstancias, nunca debemos rendirnos, somos unos guerreros.

- Pero... se volvieron la cena de hoy... - dijo después de quitarse de encima la mano del fortachón. - El pan de hoy... - murmuró triste.

- ¿De qué hablas? - frunció las cejas.

- De los huevos... Ya no tenemos huevos... - y entonces vio cómo su compañero se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano. - ¿Reiner?

- Vamos, Berth, regresemos al salón - lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló por el pasillo.

¿Pero cuál había sido la razón por la cual habían llevado esa mañana sus huevos al comedor?... Ése sería uno más de los misterios sin resolver acerca de este par, porque después de eso, no volvieron a mencionar jamás el tema.

... ... ...

Ese mismo día, casi al anochecer, en los dormitorios de los chicos...

- Imbécil suicida.

- Idiota cara de caballo.

- Te advertí que no te cruzaras en mi camino - Jean tomó del cuello de la camisa a Eren.

- Tú fuiste quien se atravesó - el chico de ojos verdes lo empujó, soltándose de su agarre. - ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas controlar a los de tu propia especie?

- ¿Qué dices? - dijo con rabia.

- Que si supieras controlar a tu hermano, no hubiésemos tenido problemas en el entrenamiento con los caballos - Eren se burló.

- Y que me dices tú, monstruo suicida - Jean dijo con sorna. -"Soy la esperanza de la humanidad, pero soy tan inútil que todos me tienen que ayudar" - imitó la voz de Eren.

- ¿Qué? - Eren soltó con furia, mientras levantaba sus puños.

- Que dudo mucho que puedas servir de algo, incluso con ese "poder" tuyo. Siempre has sido un... - de repente algo se quebró. - Mierda, Eren - se inclinó hacia adelante, escurriendo nuevamente clara y yema, pero esta vez de su cara. - Me la pagarás - volteó la mirada hasta su litera y alargó la mano para tomar algo de ahí.

- Jajajajajajaja... - Eren se dobló por la risa, poniendo sus manos en el vientre. - Si pudieras vert... - fue interrumpido por un huevo que se estrellaba en su rostro. - Huag... - escupió, pues había tragado un poco de cáscara. - Estúpido, ¿qué acabas de hacer?

- Lo mismo que tú. Jajajaja... Si tú también pudieras verte. Como siempre, tienes un aspecto lamentable. Jajajajaja...

- Y tú luces más asqueroso que de costumbre - Eren retiraba los restos con sus dedos índice.

- Idiota... - Jean volvió a tomarlo de la ropa y lo zarandeó.

- Maldito... - Eren respondió agarrándolo también de la camisa.

- ¡Eeeereeeen! - se oyó que alguien se acercaba gritando. - Aquí estás - la puerta se abrió de golpe. - Por fin te encuentro - una mujer castaña de lentes apareció. - ¿Dónde te habías metido? - se aproximó a los chicos.

- Hanji- san... Yo... yo... tenía algo que arreglar - él dijo soltando a su compañero, que hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Sí? Oh..., pero estás lleno de... ¿huevo?... Ambos - ella dijo a punto de reír.

- Fue culpa de Jaeger - Jean se quejó.

- Cierra la boca, Jean - Eren le reclamó.

- ¿Sí? - increíblemente la mujer había resistido y se había mantenido seria. - ¿Y qué hacían con huevos aquí? - prefirió seguir hablando para no carcajearse.

- Eh..., bueno - Eren se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. - Traje el huevo que nos había encomendado... y... y... creo que se lo lancé a Jean a la cara.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Hanji se pasmó, luego lentamente volteó a ver al otro chico.

- Yo... yo le arrojé mi huevo a Jaeger - Jean susurró.

- Pe... pe... pero... ¿por qué hicieron eso? - Hanji por fin pudo hablar.

- Fue culpa de este imbécil - Jean golpeó a Eren en un brazo.

- Oye - el castaño le lanzó una mirada de odio.

Y es que Eren sí había tenido un poco de culpa, en cierta medida, pues totalmente ofuscado por lo que había pasado esa tarde en el entrenamiento con los caballos, había salido de su habitación en el sótano con el huevo en la mano, decidido a hacerle pagar al maldito de Jean el haber caído de su equino debido a que éste había espoleado demasiado a su caballo y el animal había empujado al de Eren, espantándolo. Una vez en el cuarto de Kirshtein, todo pasó tan rápido que ninguno de los dos pensó en que debieron haber mantenido en buen estado esos huevos, lejos de cualquier peligro, como una disputa entre dos jóvenes inmaduros.

- Fue en defensa propia - Eren dijo.

- No es cierto, fue premeditado - Jean argumentó.

- Pero tú también lo hiciste - Jaeger se excusó.

- Porque tú me atacaste primero.

- Eso fue porque tú me hiciste enfadar.

- Y además viniste a molestarme hasta mi habitación.

- Aquí también duerme Armin, bien pude venir a verlo a él.

- Pero él no se encuentra aquí.

- Eso no lo sabía.

- Tú sólo venías a discutir conmigo, Jaeger.

- No te creas tan importante, Kirshtein.

- Mira quién lo dice.

- Alguien más inteligente que tú.

- Idiota.

- Cara de caballo - ambos chicos estaban tan cerca, con los puños listos.

- Silencio - Hanji intervino. - Ambos se irán a la cama sin cenar y mañana me ayudarán en mis investigaciones después del entrenamiento. ¿Entendido? - dijo con voz autoritaria. Alguien debía detener a esos dos chicos y enseñarles a respetar los huevos de otros. - Pregunté si entendieron - los miró severa. - ¿Sí o no?

- Sí... - ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo con nerviosismo, pues nunca, en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocer a la soldado, la habían visto molesta.

- Muy bien - se giró hacia la puerta. - Ahora irán a asearse y después a dormir, y no quiero oír ninguna palabra más entre ustedes dos. No quiero saber que hayan iniciado una pelea otra vez, porque el castigo será mucho peor... Pueden estar seguros de ello - volteó la cabeza y los vio con una mirada siniestra. - ¿Comprendieron?, mis queridos niños - dijo lo último y sonrió dulcemente.

- Sí... - ambos pasaron saliva.

- Buenas noches, muchachos. Que tengan dulces sueños - Hanji se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y así fue como esos dos huevos perecieron gloriosamente, defendiendo el honor y orgullo de esos dos estúpidos soldados, que, temerosos de lo que pudiera hacerles Hanji, obedecieron al pie de la letra y sin rechistar el castigo impuesto por la mujer.

... ... ...

Faltaba un día para terminar la primera semana del experimento, cuando se dio un accidente más, no tan dramático como los demás, pero que también dejó una desagradable huella en su dueño.

Ese, como casi todos los días desde que se uniera a la Legión, había sido un fatigante día para Armin y para todos los demás reclutas, pero sobre todo para Armin, y es que Levi se había encargado del entrenamiento físico de la tropa ese aciago día. El hombrecillo los había puesto primero a calentar, corriendo, ¿cuántas vueltas al castillo?, lo único que el adolescente tenía claro era que sabía exactamente, por haber pasado tantas veces por ahí, dónde se encontraba ese ladrillo con una extraña mancha en forma de gato (sí, ¡un gato!, y no era una alucinación, pues casi todos sus compañeros también habían mencionado haberla visto... ¿o se trataría de una alucinación colectiva?), en uno de los muros traseros de la construcción.

Luego de esto, el cabo les ordenó correr (Arlert ya odiaba incluso la palabra) hasta el bosquecillo cercano con el equipo 3D puesto, porque, según sus palabras, no les daría el lujo de usar los caballos y así volverse más perezosos. En el lugar practicarían sus maniobras con el equipo, además de esquivar y atacar a los titanes de madera, todo eso hasta poco antes de que oscureciera. Y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, al terminar los puso a recorrer (¡maldita palabra compuesta! había gritado internamente Armin) el complejo de entrenamiento práctico durante... durante... Bueno, el muchacho casi podía asegurar cuántos pasos había entre un árbol y otro.

Todo eso porque Levi quería mejorar su condición física en general, enfocándose, sin embargo, en fortalecer sus piernas, así les había dicho. Claro que los demás días trabajarían con otros tipos de ejercicios, que ayudaran a desarrollar sus aptitudes como soldados al máximo.

Esa noche Armin llegó completamente molido a su habitación, sintiendo que sus pies pesaban como dos enormes planchas de plomo y que sus coyunturas estaban a punto de separarse. Ni siquiera la cena lo había animado, y eso que, fuera de lo común, les habían dado un postre (alguien - la loca cuatro ojos - había abogado por tal medida para resarcir el daño hacia ciertos reclutas, entiéndase desequilibrio emocional derivado en canibalismo, causado por el duro entrenamiento de cierto cabo - el enano amargado - los últimos días). El chico se quitó la chaqueta, las correas, aventó las botas a un rincón de la pieza que compartía con alguien más, que en esos momentos había olvidado, y subió como pudo a su cama, ubicada en la parte superior de la litera.

- Por fin - suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en la mullida almohada, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al sentir que algo muy cerca de su oído tronaba y mojaba su cabello. - ¿Qué? - se sentó y pasó una mano por su pelo, retirando los restos de algo que no pudo reconocer debido al cansancio extremo y a la oscuridad del cuarto, pues no había encendido la luz en ningún momento. - Como sea - dijo y arrojó la almohada hacia abajo, para volver a acostarse, sin importar que su cabello siguiera manchado de no sabía qué. Al poco rato ya estaba profundamente dormido.

- Hey, Arlert - Jean abrió la puerta unos minutos después y, con la luz del exterior, notó el desorden que el chico había dejado. - ¿Qué pasó aquí? - preguntó sin recibir respuesta, por lo que volteó hacia arriba y vio a Armin dormido, roncando. - Yo también estoy demasiado exhausto para recoger todo esto - se dijo y entró, repitiendo el mismo ritual de su compañero para acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente..., la diana para despertar se oyó a lo lejos.

Armin sentía los párpados pegados, no podía ni quería abrirlos, y su cuerpo, ante el menor movimiento que hiciese, temblaba por el dolor. Cuánto deseaba que ese fuera su día libre para no tener que levantarse y, en especial, no tener que ver la cara del cabo Levi... Ya no sabía si temerle más a los terribles titanes, con sus enormes y asquerosos dientes, capaces de desgarrar su carne con tanta facilidad, o tener miedo de ese hombre y su entrenamiento.

Casi podía jurar que Levi- heichou era el mal en persona...

- Mmmm... - se quejó. - ¿Por qué tuvo que amanecer? - pensó, pues ni siquiera tenía fuerza para abrir la boca. - Cinco minutos más, sólo cinco y me levanto - se dijo y giró hacia un lado, pero un penetrante olor asaltó su nariz, haciendo que abriera los ojos y con dificultad se incorporara un poco, en busca de la fuente de ese hedor. - ¿Qué? - vio una mancha amarilla en sus sábanas a la altura de su cabeza. - ¿Y esto? - se cuestionó e inmediatamente y por puro instinto revisó su cabello, recordando algo. Una vez inspeccionado su pelo, el cual estaba tieso y con algunos pedacitos de una cosa blanca adheridos, se asomó por la orilla de la cama y vio en el suelo su almohada, también manchada. - El huevo... - murmuró ahora completamente seguro de lo que había pasado.

Armin Arlert era un chico responsable y precavido con sus pertenencias. Ordenaba su parte de habitación, mantenía en buen estado su equipo tridimensional, alimentaba y aseaba al caballo que se le había asignado, y procuraba dejar siempre en un lugar seguro el huevo que debía cuidar. Sin embargo, el día anterior no había tenido tiempo de colocarlo en un buen lugar, pues Levi los había citado muy temprano en las afueras del castillo, así que lo dejó en su almohada, confiando en que no le pasaría nada... Absolutamente nada...

Bajó con dificultad de la litera y registró el cuarto en busca de sus botas, las encontró en un rincón junto con las correas y su chaqueta. Tomó todo, se calzó las botas, se puso la chaqueta, quitó las sábanas de su cama, colocó las correas del uniforme sobre una esquina del colchón y abrazó su almohada. Al salir cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y partió hacia la lavandería.

- Buenos días - Hanji saludó con alegría.

- Buenos días, señora - era Armin que se había cruzado con la mujer en uno de los pasillos del castillo.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vas con tanta prisa? - vio el amasijo de sábanas que el chico traía en los brazos.

- Ah..., eh... A la lavandería.

- ¿La lavandería? - de repente una idea pasó por la mente de la científica. - Oh... Bueno, puede seguir, soldado - dijo creyendo entender qué es lo que le había pasado al muchacho. No es que supiera mucho de eso, pero alguna vez había leído que los hombres, en ocasiones, llegaban a tener ciertos incidentes nocturnos..., y ella no avergonzaría más al pobre chico con su interrogatorio.

- Sí, verá... - Armin sintió la necesidad de explicarse ante el repentino y extrañamente comprensivo silencio de la mayor. - Fue un accidente...

- No tienes que decirlo, si no quieres - pero la que no deseaba tocar el tema era ella, porque ¿qué sabía ella? Le fascinaba el estudio de los titanes, su anatomía, su fisiología, todo sobre éstos, pero los humanos eran distintos. Había leído varios libros médicos y entendía bastante bien el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, pero ¿cómo hablar con un adolescente sobre los cambios que su cuerpo experimentaba día a día? Si se hubiera tratado de una chica, habría sido menos bochornoso, pero un niño... - De verdad, no es necesario.

- Es que quisiera disculparme con usted - Armin bajó la mirada.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, porque... anoche yo... - no hallaba las palabras para decirlo.

- ¿Sí? - Hanji preguntó con un hilo de voz, imaginando que el muchacho... anoche...

- Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera me moví una vez que me acosté, para nada... Hoy, cuando amaneció, vi que las sábanas estaban manchadas... Fue un accidente - Armin se había sonrojado. - No soy tan descuidado como para que me ocurra algo así, pero es que ayer... estaba agotado y...

- Por el entrenamiento que les da Levi, ¿cierto? - Hanji descansó, y es que el "accidente" no había sido ese que ella había temido, sino simplemente problemas de vejiga, al menos eso alcanzó a comprender de lo último que había dicho el chico. Y todo por las exigencias de ese chaparro gruñón... Pobres muchachos, cuánta tensión debían cargar en sus hombros.

- Sí, lo siento - inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

- No te preocupes, la próxima vez ten más cuidado.

- ¿La próxima vez? - Armin irguió la cabeza confundido. - ¿Habrá una próxima vez? - preguntó temeroso, porque entonces... ¿eso significaba que el cabo Levi seguiría torturándolos?

- Supongo - Hanji se encogió de hombros.

- Oh... - se mostró muy desanimado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... Perdón, debo llevar esto a lavar - él dijo tristemente. - Y de nuevo me disculpo por lo del huevo.

- ¿El huevo? ¿Cuál... - calló. - ¿A lo que te refieres es que rompiste el huevo que les di?

- Sí, anoche estaba tan cansado que no me di cuenta y me acosté sobre éste.

- Ah... Era eso - la mujer suspiró y después soltó a reír. - Jajajajaja...

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Perdón, perdón, no es mi intención, pero... ¿Tienes algo en el cabello? - señaló la cabeza del chico, dándose cuenta apenas que su pelo tenía un aspecto lamentable.

...

Esa mañana, Armin lavó y cambió su ropa de cama, y después tomó una larga ducha, en la que gastó una gran cantidad de jabón para quitarse ese olor a huevo, sin lograrlo del todo.

No obstante al peculiar aroma en su pelo que le duró dos días, hasta que Hanji le proporcionó un shampoo con el que lo eliminó por completo, Armin fue la envidia de las chicas de la Legión, pues su cabello adquirió una suavidad y brillo que cualquiera de ellas desearía. Y de cómo había conseguido Hanji ese milagroso jabón, la respuesta se hallaba en un malhumorado soldado de baja estatura. Sí, Zoe le había reclamado, una vez más, los excesos que tenía hacia los pobres reclutas y lo había obligado a buscar algo con que quitar el olor de huevo del cabello del soldado Arlert.

* * *

><p>Y por fin quedó el primer capítulo de esto que no sé cómo describir ni escribir. Es una locura, otra más, que salió de mi mente por alguna razón desconocida que aún no comprendo. Recurriendo a algo que había dicho antes, y que muy probablemente mencionaré muchas veces más, es algo que tenía que sacar de mi sistema. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que debo aclarar:<p>

1. "Blanquillos" es otro nombre que se da a los huevos, y lo usé porque sí que es difícil encontrar sinónimos para esa palabra.

2. Este fic había sido pensado como un escrito de humor, pero, también lo he dicho, mi humor es muy raro, así que no sé si hará reír. Me ha costado hue..., digo, ovarios hacerlo, porque no me gusta escribir cosas tan extensas, pero siempre hay una primera vez. También puse como género el drama, porque pienso que debió ser todo un drama, repitiendo la palabra, para los integrantes de la legión perder de una forma u otra sus huevos.

3. ¿De dónde salió esta idea? Hace unos días me acordé de que en secundaria (y ya llovió, de hecho, llueve casi todos los días, porque estamos en tiempo de huracanes, ciclones, etc., aquí en México), en cierta clase de la que no recuerdo su nombre, nos dejaron una tarea en la que debíamos cuidar de un huevo como si fuera nuestro hijo durante no recuerdo cuánto tiempo. Yo, como buena madre adolescente, lo único que hice fue dibujarle una burda carita con un marcador y mi madre, como buena abuela, le arregló una canastita como cuna y le cosió una mantita. Ya olvidé qué género le di, y el color de la mantita no ayuda, porque era amarilla y ese es un color neutro. En fin, me parece que de esa pato aventura mía surgieron estos desvaríos.

4. Cuando escribí la parte relativa a Reiner y a Berthold, era de noche y mis apellidos repentinamente cambiaron a Pérez Sosa, por eso no puse el motivo por el cual llevaron sus huevos al comedor. Ah, y también estaba pensando en Los Simpson, en Homero y sus amigos ebrios.

5. Que el cabello de Armin se haya vuelto sedoso y brillante por haber pasado una noche embadurnado de huevo, quizá tenga algo de verosimilitud, no lo sé. Podrían intentarlo y luego decirme si funcionó.

Creo que habrá un capítulo más y ya, pero aún trabajo en eso. Sé de qué pie cojeo al escribir y me esfuerzo por corregirlo, pero si alguien quiere hacer una crítica, la agradezco. Sin más, gracias a todos los que se atrevan a leer esto.


End file.
